Backfired Seduction
by Xaphrin
Summary: When Ikhny set her sights on a candidate, others start to get strage reactions from it, and her plans backfire... but now, Ikhny finds a love in the last place she thouht to look... (COMPLETED!! After all the work and all the 'Vultures'!) NOTE: CHEEZY END
1. Seduction All Gone Wrong

Backfired Seduction

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! It's me, Xaph-chan! Back here for your wonderful entertainment!! ^^ So how've you been going? Good? Well, here's a new story just for you people out there, hope you enjoy it. I know the couples are pretty… normal, but that's how it goes, ne? Well you have fun and remember, I don't own Megami Kouhosei! ^^

Brought to You by: FRAKS INC. _Yeah… we'll do that_

(Visit their website at: www.geocities.com/xaphrin/index.html)

            "You are pathetic… you are useless… you are worthless…"

            Hiead's words echoed in Ikhny's head. She looked at her tear-stained face in the mirror and yelled in frustration.

             "Damnit!" She punched the wall, feeling a pain spread quickly through her arm. She didn't care, she just wanted to know why everything she did was second rate. Why she would never amount to anything! 

            She hated the way he treated her, she tried to hard to please him, to make him like her. And it was all in vain! Nothing ever seemed to work for him, nothing she did… even if she _had done better then Kizna. _

             Everyone knew Kizna was the most talented repairer… Ikhny wanted to be like her, pretty, talented, nice, and all that was wrapped up in a charming personality. 

            She walked down the hall and saw Kizna walking and talking with Zero. She was reprimanding him on his reckless behavior… again. He just rolled his eyes and sighed, only to be rewarded with a hefty smack upside the head.

            "Zero! Look at all the work I have to do now!" She sighed, and placed fists on her hips in a gesture of annoyance.

            "What?" He asked exasperatedly, rubbing the back of his sore head, "Do you want help or something?" 

             "From _you?" Kizna laughed heartily, "__That would be the day…" She looked up and locked eyes with Ikhny. "Hey, Ikhny, what's up?"_

            Ikhny blushed. She knew that Kizna and Zero fought a lot, but they had to be in some sort of 'denialed' love… it was just eminent whenever they were around each other. 

             "Nothing…" She forced a smile. But… Zero some how always seemed to see right through her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "Don't let Hiead get to you, Ikhny…" He smiled at her and Kizna turned to look at him with some degree of adoration.  "He's not worth worrying over…" 

            Ikhny blushed, then nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right…"

            Kizna smiled at Ikhny, "It's gonna be okay, Ikhny."

            "I know… Well, I guess I'd better be off… I'll see you guys later."

            "Ja ne!" They said, as Ikhny walked off. 

            Ikhny turned to watch them go, her eyes centered mostly on Zero. 

            Kizna was too lucky. Her partner was attractive, adorable, and treated her so nicely. Well, save for his lack of carefulness during training sessions. 

            "It's not fair…" Ikhny wiped tears from her cheeks and sighed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. "Why can't I have some one like Zero for a partner…?" There was a pause as she thought even harder, "Why can't I have Zero!?" 

            That was it! If Hiead wouldn't pay attention to her, maybe she could at least attract the eyes of the reckless brunette boy. Ikhny blushed as she thought of Zero like that. Granted, she knew she felt a deep attraction to the boy, but she would never admit to it. 

            She sighed and went to the dining hall. It was void of anybody, save for Yamagi and Roose. They were playing a game of cards, and it seemed as though Yamagi was losing. Ikhny didn't want to be bothered by anyone, and so she slunk out of the room before they could see her. 

            She knew what she had to do… she had to make a small change in her appearance before any action of her plan was set into place.  Quietly she slunk into her room, Saki was reading a book. The red-haired repairer looked up at Ikhny as she entered. She smiled.

            "Hey, Ikhny… what's up?"

            Ikhny forced a smile, "Nothing really, you?"

            "Not much," Saki smiled again before returning to her book.

            Ikhny grabbed a small sack and threw some nameless items into it before she quickly slipped out of the room, gaining an odd look from Saki as she left. 

            Ikhny quickly went into the bathroom… she was going to make her change in appearance. She reached into the bag and pulled an oblong, black case. She took off her glasses, and placed them in the case. Then she pulled out a small object. She screwed off the top and forced down tears of pain as a strange lens came in contact with her eyes.

            She looked at her clear reflection in the mirror. You could already see a big change in her. After this she pulled out a silver box and opened it. Inside were tubes and compacts… totally unused. She swallowed hard and opened the make up. She'd seen Saki do this hundreds of times… but she had never done it herself.

            She pressed herself close to the mirror and uncapped a black pencil, then brought it close under her right eye.

            'The trick to make-up… is to make sure that what you have on isn't too much…' Saki's words echoed in her mind relentlessly. Ikhny took a deep breath and slowly drew a thin line on her lower eyelid, then moved her hand to the other one and repeated he process. Then she pulled out a tube and opened it, pulling out a small, round brush, covered in a thick, black substance. Ikhny brushed her eyelashes carefully, making them look full and soft, accenting her new-found eyes. 

            Ikhny pulled out colors of funny powders and picked up a small brush, then applied a light pink color to her eyelids. She picked a darker shade of pink and a larger brush, then applied color to her cheeks. Then picked a small tube, filled with a shinny, waxy substance and applied the colorless gloss to her lips. 

             Swallowing hard she looked at the pretty girl in the mirror, and felt a wave of excitement wash over her. She smiled and pulled out a pony-tail holder and pulled her hair up into a pony-tail. Then smiled even more. She _was pretty! Even prettier then Kizna!_

            Ikhny put everything back into her bag and went back to her room, which was now void of anyone. She looked at the clock, realizing it was time for dinner. She wanted to surprise everyone… and maybe attract the attention of one Zero Enna. 

            "…I think you did pretty good today, Roose," Yamagi said between mouthfuls of food. He smiled at Clay who just sighed. 

            "Well I-" Roose stopped mid sentence as a pretty girl stepped up to the end of their table. In fact all the boys began to sweat a little at her presence.

            Saki gasped, then giggled. "Ikhny! Ikhny, is that you!? You look SO CUTE!" 

            "Oh wow, Ikhny!" Wrecka grinned, "You are so pretty!"

            Ikhny let a blush cover her cheeks. 

             "Ikhny?" Kizna stepped up to her, "Oh wow! You are so pretty!"

            Zero was coming up behind Kizna, when his eyes locked with Ikhny's. He never knew how pretty she was until now. "Wow, Ikhny. You look wonderful."

             'Wonderful?' She thought. 'He thinks I look wonderful?' She blushed even more and avoided his eyes.

            "What sparked the sudden change?" Tsukasa questioned as Ikhny sat down.

            She blushed, there was no way in hell that they were going to know of her plan to capture the eyes of the brunette boy across from her.

            "Oh… I don't know… I was just wondering what I would look like if I made a few changes in my appearance," She pecked at her food with her fork. 

            "You… you look… nice…" Clay stumbled over his words. Roose and Yamagi simply nodded in agreement. The girls giggled at their choice of words toward her.  

            "Thank you, Clay…" Ikhny said. 

            Across the dining hall sat a lone, silver-haired boy with garnet eyes watching the scene intently. He looked angrily at all of them, with jealousy running through his veins. 

            He was jealous of their bond, and how he was excluded from it. Of their friendships… and jokes…. But , he would never tell them that. That would be pointless, what did he care? In a few years it wouldn't matter, because _he would be a pilot. And what would they have? Nothing… nothing but their pointless friendship. _

            He stood up and began to calmly walk out of the dining hall. But not before, his eyes locked with a pair of pretty brown ones at the table of his colleague's. Who was she? He'd never seen her before… What? It was Allecto!? 

            His mouth dropped slightly, this was a complete turn around from the nerdy weakling he worked with usually. He didn't care, she was still a weakling. A stupid repairer. He walked out without another thought or glance. 

            Ikhny locked eyes with Hiead and she felt her stomach twist. His expression followed the same route as the other's, but his reaction was different, he just walked from the dining hall, without another glance at her. 

            'What a jerk…' She thought, feeling a new-found confidence in her new appearance. Then her eyes locked with a pair of deep blue ones across from her. Zero smiled lightly at her, as she blushed a light pink. 

            'I've got to be more out-going… I have to be to get him to notice me!' Ikhny thought to herself. 

            "So, Ikhny, ready to take on Me and Zero tomorrow?" Kizna asked. Ikhny gave a small start, her mind falling out of her thoughts of Zero and her plan. 

            Zero looked up, eyes narrowing at Kizna's pink ones, "_You and me? Exactly who does all the fighting?"_

            She glared in response to his stupid comment. "And _who saves your butt, Zero?" She asked, rolling her eyes at him. _

            "I can save my own butt, thank you," He responded, matter-of-factly.

            "Oh, Really!? Can you repair your own PRO-ING too?" Kizna caught him, 

            Zero suddenly realized his mistake, as his eyes went wide, "Kizna you are a goddess! You are the queen of all!"

            Kizna grinned, "Yes, I know." She winked at Ikhny and mouthed 'Wrapped around my finger.'

            Ikhny felt a surge of jealousy. She should have Zero wrapped around her finger, not this pink-haired, cat-eared freak. She just forced a smile and nodded in response. 

            "Well, I always look for a challenge," She smiled and lightly fluttered her eyelashes at Zero. He smiled again at her, but really didn't take that much notice in her attractions. Kizna noticed though… and secretly it boiled her blood. 

            What did that girl think she was _doing? Trying to attract __her candidate? This was why she had made such a change in her appearance? To try and seduce __her partner. Well, it wasn't going to happen… not on her time. Not ever. _

            "Hey, Zero. Wanna head to the relaxation room after this?" Yamagi questioned.

            "Yeah, why don't we all go?" Zero asked. Everyone nodded, looking like they could all use a break. 

            "Then let's go," Clay said, getting up. Everyone followed Clay and stood up, then began to head out the door. 

            Ikhny followed Zero closely. She looked up at him and spoke, "Hey, Zero?"

             "Yeah?" He asked, looking down on her. He'd never realized how tiny and delicate she was. 

            "Do you want to… I don't know… maybe do something together tomorrow?" Her cheeks flushed pink as the words slowly trickled from her mouth. She had to start the plan rolling some how…

            Kizna's ear's perked up at  Ikhny's words, and she quickly turned her attention to the couple, and their conversation, next to her.

            Zero shrugged, "I don't know… maybe…" 

            "Zero, why don't we do some zero gravity training today?" Kizna spoke up quickly, pretending not to have heard Ikhny's invitation. Zero's face went pale in response.

            "Oh… can't we do it tomorrow…" He whined. The last thing he needed right now was to be floating outside the ship attached to a tether… oh the thought was horrific. 

            "I don't know…" Kizna said skeptically, placing a finger on her lips, "It's up to you." She was more then determined to keep Ikhny away from _her candidate. She had __no right to be moving in on Zero! The __last thing he needed was to be distracted by a pretty face. _

            "Can we do it tomorrow then… I've had enough … _stuff for one day," He seemed relived that he could put it off until tomorrow, and maybe even come up with an excuse to get out of it tomorrow. Sheer luck._

              "Alright. Good deal then." Kizna shot a triumphant look toward Ikhny. She sent lightning bolts in response.

            So… the pink haired freak had caught on to her game? Well, Ikhny was no where near giving up, she almost had Zero's attention… and she was more then determined to get it now!

            The doors to the relaxation room whisked open and a cool breeze danced on all their faces, making them all smile. It felt good to be here with all their friends. Almost like they were all back on Zion… care-free, normal people.

            "So, what has been going on lately? Any gossip?" Wrecka asked as everyone sprawled out on the grass. 

             "Nothing from our side of the ship," Yamagi said, looking at her through his purple locks. He smiled a rare smile at Tsukasa, who blushed in response.

             Wrecka caught it and grinned, her eyes shinning, "Ooooh, what's going on between you and Yamagi, Tsukasa! You have to tell me!" She tugged on Tukasa's arm, begging for information. 

             Yamagi's face went bright red as everyone laughed, "There's nothing going on! It's Tukasa, she repairs my Pro-Ing, and saves my butt from any trouble."

             Everyone exchanged glances, grinning malevolently. "Is that soooo?"

            Yamagi face-faulted as he stumbled over his words, "Y-yes…"

             Everyone suddenly burst out laughing.  It felt good to laugh like this, as though they hadn't done it in a long time. 

            "So anyway, we have the day after tomorrow off, any body up for a day of… 'Bonding'" Kizna laughed at their faces. 

             Everyone stared at her with a cross between utter confusion and murder. Kizna held up her hands in defense as she laughed nervously. 

            "I'm only joking," She smiled.

            "Well," Yamagi began, "I, for one, plan on laying around and doing nothing." He grinned, "It's going to feel good not bowing to Azuma's every whim."

            "I'm glad we don't have to run," Roose smiled happily. 

            "Well," Wrecka began, "It wouldn't hurt if you did some exercise anyway," He poked him in the side and he shrieked in response.

            "Hey! Don't! I'm ticklish!" 

            Zero laughed, but suddenly stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and looked down at a pretty brunette. 

            "Zero? On our day off, would you like to do something?" She flashed a bright smile at him.

            "Well, s- OW! Kizna! What was that for?"  Zero rubbed the back of his sore head.

            "You weren't listening to me!"

            "What were you saying? Ow! Kizna!" 

             Everyone watched as they bickered, knowing that Kizna had said nothing, and nothing that was directed to Zero. They all exchanged curious glances. Could it be that Kizna was jealous of Ikhny? Hmmm?

            "Ow! Kiznaaaaaaa!" Zero reached out and grabbed her hands, "Stop it!" He looked angry, then smiled lightly. 

            Kizna blushed lightly, "What are you smiling at!? Baka!" She smacked him one last time before crossing her arms over her chest.

            Ikhny glared at the pink haired girl as she resumed her normal sitting position. That was it, she was going to have to take this matter into her own hands. 

            "I'm tired," She spoke up, "Zero, would you walk me back to my room?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

            "Uh… sure." He shrugged and stood up, "I might as well hit the sack too. See ya guys later."

            "Ja ne, Zero!"

            "Hey, Kizna," Wrecka grabbed Kizna's arm as she began to stand up.

             "What?" She asked irritably.

             "Wanna head to the showers?" 

            Kizna knew that as code for 'Let's go talk'. She smiled and stood up, "Sure. Let's go." Wrecka nodded and stood up. 

            They walked to the showers in silence for a moment, then Wrecka looked over at her. "Kizna, are you alright?" 

            "What do you mean?" Kizna questioned. 

            "Oh, come on, Kizna. You've been in a pissy mood since we left the mess hall. What's up?" Wrecka knew Kizna too well.

            "It's Ikhny…" Kizna confessed.

            "What about her? Don't you like her change?"

            "I think it's wonderful…" Kizna said honestly, "If she wasn't trying to get her hands on Zero." 

             Wrecka looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

            "She's been flirting with him the whole night and trying to do stuff with him whenever they can… I just… It really irks me!" Kizna growled in frustration.

             Wrecka smiled slyly, she was going to make the water toss, "What… and you want Zero all to yourself… is that how it is?"

            Kizna blushed, "Well… yeah."

             Okay… so Wrecka's plan had back-fired. She looked at Kizna in confusion and utter shock. "You- You do? But you fight with him all the time!"

            "Yeah but… I don't know, he can be such a sweet guy… and…" Kizna looked up at her, her cheeks still red, "Don't you feel like that towards Roose?" 

             Wrecka blushed deeply, when did the conversation turn towards her? She looked away, "Kind of…"

            "And how would you feel if Ikhny had decided she would rather go off and try to be with Roose?"

             Wrecka sighed and turned to face Kizna again, "Alright… alright, you have a point." 

            "You see? I… just…" Kizna blushed, "I have to tell you a secret, and if you tell anyone, Wrecka, I will _kill you… have you got it?" _

             Wrecka vaguely wondered what could have been so important, "I promise."

            "I… I think I like Zero… _Like, like him… the kind of like where I could be his girlfriend… for a very long time…" Kizna looked away, her cheeks flaming red. _

             Wrecka smiled, "That's cute, Kizna!"

            Kizna glared.

             "Well… it is! Besides… I kind of feel that way towards Roose…" 

            Kizna grinned, "Then we're even, eh?"

            "Yep… now… let's go 'check up' and Ikhny and Zero, shall we?"

            Kizna grinned again, bearing her teeth in an almost animal-like way, "With pleasure." 

            And so the two troublemakers decided to 'check-up' on the two. 

            "So, Zero," Ikhny was latched onto his right arm and she batted her eyes at him, "Do you want to do something together on our day off?" She was determined to make Zero hers! Even if it took every trick she had… well, not that she had many tricks. 

            Zero smiled at her, "Well, sure… I guess…" Then he made a face, "If Kizna doesn't put me through hell with zero-gravity crap…. I swear, I think she does things like that just to annoy me." 

            Ikhny made a face, at the mention of the now dreaded name, "Kizna is too mean to you… you deserve a nicer girl as your repairer."    

            Zero looked down at her in confusion, "Kizna may be mean sometimes, but… she's one of the best."  His eyes kind of got a glazed look and he smiled.

             "Hmph," Ikhny said in response, "Well… I still think you deserve some one better."

            Zero's glazed look vanished as he turned his eyes toward her, "Like who?" He asked, sincerely confused. 

             "Well…" Ikhny blushed, "Maybe some one like … me?"

            Zero gave a start. Was Ikhny trying to say she was attracted to Zero? Nah… Ikhny would never like Zero… well _like, like anyway. "Like you? What do you mean?"_

            Ikhny smiled up at him, "I mean… well, Zero… this is what I mean," Then she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. 

             'IKHNY!?'


	2. Guilt

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Here you go! The second chapter of BS … you know that could be used in two ways… Depending on how ya feel about the story! Okay! Now the girl who wrote about Ikhny and her OOC (Which I knew she was but you have to hear me out on this) JEALOSY is EVIL. Trust me I've seen jealousy do some STRANGE things to people… So I figure lets make her as real as possible, but with jealousy also comes guilt, which is why you should never judge a story by its first chapter… Okay then… I don't own Megami Kouhosei. And you have fun! 

            Hiead walked down the hall, his mind filled with images of Ikhny. She had looked so beautiful… something he thought would never use to describe Ikhny with. It was quite odd though, how he never thought about the girl before, but now she was the only thing on his mind. 

            Ikhny had always been warm to him, despite his coldness of heart. He could tell that Ikhny was more afraid of him then anything else… and so resulted in doing her best to avoid confrontation. 

            'But, her best was never enough, was it, Hiead?' A little voice asked him.

            He sighed, 'I kind of resent my self for it now. She never let me down in training…' 

            'And you know she always tried to be nice to you,' The voice said to him again. 

            'Yes… I know…' He sighed again, 'I guess I was always jealous of her warmth…'

            'Maybe not jealous of it… but yearning for it?' The voice questioned. 

            Hiead glared at the air in front of him, 'Never!'

            'Now, Hiead… She's right there… and still warm to you… all you have to say are a few simple words. Can you say them?'

            'I can, but I'll never say them to her! She's Ikhny!' 

            'That may be, but you know what you must say to her… You know how you feel.'

            'Oh, shut up you!'

             He stopped suddenly as he heard voiced around the corner to his left. One was… Ikhny! And the other was… That blasted Enna! What were they doing together?! 

            He bent forward slightly and peered around the corner, and there was Enna and his repairer. He watched carefully, ready to pounce if Zero did anything to his repairer.  

            "Kizna is too mean to you… you deserve a nicer girl as your repairer," Ikhny spoke. Hiead made a face… was Ikhny trying to suggest that _she be his repairer?_

            "Kizna may be mean sometimes, but… she's one of the best," Zero smiled with a glazed look in his eyes. Hiead rolled his eyes, he looked like a lovesick puppy. 

             "Hmph…" Ikhny said in response, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well… I still think you deserve some one better."

            "Like who?" He asked. 

            'Few girls would be able to put up with him…' Hiead rolled his eyes.

            Ikhny's cheeks burnt red, "Well… Maybe someone like… me?"

             "What!?" Hiead whispered to himself. Exactly _what was she saying!_

            Zero's eyes went wide, "Like you? What do you mean?"

            Ikhny smiled up at him and batter her eyes, making Hiead's blood boil, "I mean… well, Zero… this is what I mean."

            And their lips touched. Hiead nearly choked on his own heart, after all, it had been pounding in his throat.  

            'What is that blasted Enna DOING!!' Hiead felt a strange sensation come to his eyes. They felt… wet. So wet that the excess water would… 

            Splash!

            …drip down his face.

            'You can't let them go on like this, Hiead,' the voice in his head spoke. 

            'I know I can't, but what exactly am I going to do?' Hiead asked the voice. 

              "STOP!" Hiead found himself yelling, and jumping forward.

            Ikhny pulled away quickly, her cheeks turning a ferocious red. "Hiead, Sir!" She stood at attention, her shoulders and eyes trembling at his every move.

            Zero looked at Ikhny in confusion, then at Hiead. He reached up and touched his lips. He'd never been kissed before, and by Ikhny… He didn't really like Ikhny that way. He didn't think he would ever. Or _could ever. _

             "Zero…" A soft, trembling voice asked from his right. He turned to look at a pretty, pink-haired girl, right next to a pretty, blue-haired girl.

             "Zero…" The girl spoke again, "How… How could you!" She cried, then turned and ran.

             "Kizna!" he called out, "Kizna, matte!" he began to run after her when, Wrecka stepped up to him and gave him a hefty slap across the face. 

            "You are so STUPID!" She yelled out, "Look what you've done!"

            "What have I done!?" Zero questioned, touching his swollen cheek. 

             "You've destroyed every feeling Kizna had towards you! BAKA!" Wrecka slapped him again.

             "What!? Kizna… Kizna…."

            "She _liked  you. But not anymore. She doesn't like idiots!" Wrecka slapped him one last time before walking off. _

            Zero watched her go, his mouth hanging open in defeat. Kizna _liked him… __him! Zero Enna! Life was good. _

            BAM!

            Or maybe not.

            Zero looked up from his position on the floor, into two angry garnet eyes. Hiead had taken a step in front of Ikhny. 

            "Keep your hands off _my repairer," He glared, before grabbing Ikhny by the arm and dragging her off. _

            Zero pushed him self up and looked towards the direction where Kizna had run. He _had to catch up with her! He had to tell her that he didn't kiss Ikhny! That she kissed him! It couldn't stay like this! _

            Hiead felt small tugs at his hand, but he didn't care. He was so angry right now. Angry at that blasted Enna, angry at his repairer, and angry at himself.  How could he let this happen?

            "Hiead-sama… Hiead-sama… please let go… you're hurting me-" Ikhny's soft and scared voice was quickly cut off as Hiead whipped around and glared at her.

            "Shut. Up." He said firmly, "Just shut up, Allecto." He continued to drag her down the hall.

            Ikhny felt tears in her eyes. Why was he so angry with her? What had she done? Where was he taking her? She let the tears fall down her face as he didn't look back at her again… until they got to their destination.

            "Get in," He pressed the panel beside the door, making it open. 

            "N-nani?" Ikhny questioned, futilely wiping tears off her face. 

            "Get in. Go to bed. And never, _ever make contact with that bastard, Enna again,  do I make myself __clear?" He growled at her. _

            Ikhny swallowed hard. She should have nodded… she should have said 'Yes, Gner-sama. '. It would have cost her a hell of a lot less trouble. 

            "No…" She whispered.

            Hiead's eyes turned blood red as they narrowed at her, "_Excuse me?"_

            "I don't understand, Hiead-sama… what have I done. Why do you care if I like Zero or not?" She whispered nervously.

            Hiead grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close to him, "You are _mine, Allecto. You are __my repairer, you will be __my repairer… and there is nothing else to say about that." _

            Ikhny felt anger at his words. She wanted to hit him, she wanted to slap him, but she merely said, "I don't belong to anyone. Not even you, Hiead."

            Well, that was a mistake in its own wasn't it? 

            Hiead glared at the tiny, pretty girl. His lips curved into an almost cruel smile, "You belong to me, Allecto. End of discussion. Now go to bed, I want you at top efficiency tomorrow." With those last words he turned on his heel and made his way out of the corridor. 

            Ikhny watched him go, both fear and anger running through her veins. She was angry with him for saying and demanding such things. But that the same time, she knew what he was capable of and it  frightened her. 

            'I don't understand him…' 

            Kizna sat, curled in a shaking ball on the dark, empty observation deck. How could he!? How could he kiss her? Did… did he really like her like that, or was it just…

             "Kizna…" A deep voice whispered from behind her. 

            "Go away, Zero! I don't want to talk to you!" Kizna began to get up, but she felt strong arms embrace her waist from behind. She struggled, but it was useless. Zero was much stronger then she was, and she knew it too. 

            "Let me go Zero!" She cried, fresh tears funning down her face.

             "Kizna… Kizna, I'm sorry… I-"

            Kizna whipped around in his embrace and stared at him through her tears. "How could you, Zero!?"

            Zero looked shocked, "Kizna… Kizna, _she kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her. I would __never kiss her intentionally." _

            Kizna looked angrily at him, "You're just saying that! Ikhny is beautiful, and smart, and-"

             "Is it true?" Zero cut her off. Kizna looked at him strangely.

            "Is what true?" She questioned.

            "What Wrecka said… do you really…" There was a nervous pause, "Like me?" 

            Kizna's face went red as tears entered her eyes. She knew she was still attracted to him, but she was so angry at him right now! Look at all the pain he had caused her! 

            "No…" She whispered, then glared at him and spoke louder, "No! Zero Enna, I hate you with a deep passion!" Kizna pounded her tiny fists on Zero's shoulders. 

            "N-nani?" He asked, his face falling quickly. 

            "I hate you Zero! I hate you! I hate you so much!" 

            Zero's face was white and his grip was loose on her waist now. She hated him. And that was that…

            "Zero Enna, I ha-" Kizna stopped and looked at his wide eyes and pale face. Could it be that… No! He had kissed Ikhny. That surely meant he liked her… right?

            "I guess… I guess that's it then, Kizna… You hate me…. But I don't hate you, Kizna… I can't hate you…" 

            Kizna pulled free from him and swallowed hard. He forced a weak smile at her.

            "I guess… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, eh?" Then he turned and slowly walked out of the room. 

             Morning came with a painful realization to both Ikhny and Kizna. Ikhny knew that she had been awful yesterday and dreaded facing Kizna. She had tried so hard to get Zero's attention on herself, she didn't even think about Kizna. 

            Ikhny felt as though she had just been exorcised, as if some demon of jealousy had been released from her soul.  She closed her eyes and let two tears fall down her cheeks. She'd really been a bitch hadn't she? And as if some divine force had noticed a character change, they had gone to punish her for it. Hiead was even more cruel to her now, and demanding nothing but pure loyalty to him. 

            "I've screwed up everything, haven't I?" She whispered to herself, wiping the tears off her face. "Kizna… Kizna, must really hate me…" 

            Ikhny dried her tears and finished putting on her make-up. She had half a mind to pitch what had started this mess… but Ikhny liked the way she looked because of the lipid-based products.

            She replaced everything in its bag and went into the room, where everyone was getting ready for today's Pro-Ing training. Ikhny walked over to Kizna, who was looking over her Pro-Ing. 

             "Kizna?" She questioned softly. Kizna looked up at Ikhny, her eyes were red and they had dark circles under them. 

            "Hai?" Kizna questioned, she glanced over at the door as Saki left the room. 

             "Kizna… Kizna, I want to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry for the way I acted… I know you like Zero and… and I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have never tried to move in on him. Kizna, I'm sorry!!" Tears ran down her cheeks, quickly smearing her fresh mascara.

            Kizna knew Ikhny _was really sorry, and burst into tears herself. She hugged the smaller girl, "Ikhny… Ikhny I'm sorry. Zero is a baka and if you want him you can have him, I shouldn't have gotten jealous… I'm sorry, Ikhny!!" So they stood there, crying for several minutes before they both pulled away  and smiled at each other._

            "I feel better," Ikhny said, wiping off her speared mascara.

            "Me too," Kizna said as they hugged again.


	3. Night Time Stroll

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! I've decided to continue this story, due to the few fans I have left. And if you don't like the story, then why are you reading it? And if you STILL don't like the story, then you can shove it! 'Ahem!' anyway… I hope you enjoy this lovely little chapter. Brought to you by: Fraks INC. _Yeah… we'll do that._

I don't own Megami Kouhosei! ^^ with love: Xaph! 

~*~*~

            There was a silence as they began to walk to the Pro-Ing hanger. Kizna looked over at Ikhny, "Ikhny, You know… if you really like Zero that much I can help you get him."

            Ikhny blushed, "I don't know… I mean… Hiead-sama says I'm not supposed to make any contact with him…"

            Kizna looked surprised, "What? Why?" 

            Ikhny looked up at Kizna, upset very real in her eyes. "I don't know…"

            "What a bastard! I bet you he thinks you're going to give away all of his 'secrets'," Kizna growled, clenching a fist in anger.  "He has no right!"

            Ikhny smiled lightly, "Kizna, I have no secrets to give."

            Kizna laughed, "Yeah… I'm sorry he doesn't talk to you as much at the other candidates…" 

            "Well… you said it your self, He's a bastard."

            Kizna smiled, "All men are idiots, Ikhny. Never forget that."

            Ikhny smiled back and held out her hand, "So, may the best woman win today!" 

            Kizna nodded in agreement as she took her hand. With one firm shake, they had resealed their friendship and off they went to go and destroy each other's partners. Why… life is ironic, isn't it?

            Ikhny smiled over at Kizna as Zero's Pro-Ing came crashing down. Kizna made a face, then sighed and smiled back at her. 'Good job!' She mouthed as she tapped in several last commands to the computer. 

            Ikhny smiled and typed in the last of her own commands before following Kizna to the hanger. It felt good to be friends again. Like nothing had changed between them. 

            "That was a good match today," Kizna said as they walked down the narrow metal steps. Ikhny grinned happily.

            "You almost had me for a second. You and Zero make a good team," She smiled at her as Kizna's face went sullen. 

            "Yeah… I guess…" She quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, you and Hiead are pretty good together. I just think He needs a lesson on how to treat you." She went quiet as her eyes locked with a pair of placid blue ones. 

            Zero blinked once before turned and slowly walking out of the room without another word to Kizna. His heart felt numb from the pain she had given him, and he couldn't bear to look at her face anymore. 

            Kizna turned back to Ikhny as he left. "What a jerk, Zero is. He doesn't even congratulate you!" She said.

            Ikhny automatically knew something was wrong. Zero had looked so sad and Kizna didn't even care. Ikhny knew this was not the temperament of Kizna, and so she was curious but decided not to push the matter. Not that she had time to anyway.

            "Allecto!" A deep and commanding voice. Ikhny cringed.

            "Hai, Hiead-sama?" She questioned, her eyes falling down to lock with Hiead, who stood on the deck several levels below her. 

            "Come here," He said firmly. 

            Ikhny looked at Kizna, who glared at him, then rushed the last few flights of stairs before running across the deck to where he stood.

            "Hai, Hiead-sama?" Ikhny questioned, quietly. Hiead lowered his face to hers and glared. 

            "Stay away from her," He growled, his garnet eyes turning red, as they always did, with anger. Ikhny swallowed hard, feeling her heart pound furiously in her chest,, and her stomach tighten into strange knots.  

            "Demo… D-doushite?" Ikhny questioned softly, stumbling over her ill-chosen words. Hiead's gaze turned fiercer at the thought of some one defying his words. 

            "Because, Allecto, you belong to me," His hair fell over his eyes, shielding them from Ikhny's gaze. He stood up, straightening himself out, then looked nonchalantly at the small and pretty girl. "I expect my Pro-Ing to be finished by no later than Thursday evening."

            Ikhny's face went white as her eyes went wide, "N-nani!? But that's the day after tomorrow! It'll never be done on time!" She protested.

            "You have all day to work on it tomorrow though, Allecto." He was firm as he gazed coldly at her, "Good evening," Then he whisked out of the hanger. 

            Ikhny fell to the floor. It would never be able to be done by then! She would have to work all night tonight, all day tomorrow, all night, and as much time as she could get on Thursday to get it done!

            "What a jerk! He as no right to say that to you!" Kizna said with defiance, looking after his trail. Ikhny looked up at her, face pale and eyes filled with distress.

            "Kizna… I don't know what to do! I'm never going to get it done on time…" Ikhny said softly, tears falling from her eyes.

            "Of course you will! This is why you have friends like me!" Kizna grinned. Before Ikhny knew it Kizna had opened the main hull section for the CPU and began to work furiously at it. 

            "Kizna… you… you don't have to do that…" 

            "Oh, but I am anyway!" She happily hummed along as she worked with Ikhny's Pro-Ing. Ikhny smiled, she was so lucky to have friends like Kizna. 

            By sheer luck and good graces, Kizna and Ikhny had finished the Pro-Ing by midnight. They walked back to their dorm, happy that they had finished well before Hiead's 'deadline', and that they didn't have training tomorrow so they could sleep in. 

            "Thank you, Kizna, for everything… you've done so much… and I know yesterday I wasn't the most… pleasant person…"

            Kizna smiled, "Ikhny, friends get irritated with each other… to be honest with you… I was kind of jealous. I mean, you had Zero all over you."

            Ikhny blushed and smiled at Kizna, "Well… I'll never be as pretty as you… and I can tell Zero really likes you."

            Kizna snorted in response to the last comment. "Whatever, It's not as if I care about him."

            Ikhny looked a little shocked, "Kizna… you care, don't you?"

            "Not any more… he's been a bit of a jerk lately… whatever…" She sighed and looked away from Ikhny's prying eyes. 

            She knew Kizna cared about him, but something must have happened between them. Was it because… Kizna had seen Ikhny kiss Zero?

            "Was it something I did?" She questioned softly, avoiding Kizna.

            Kizna's ears twitched in response. She wanted to say 'Yes'. She wanted to tell Ikhny it was all her fault… but she would never say that. Ikhny was her friend. 

            "No! Of course not, Ikhny. Zero's just been a jerk lately. We're just not getting along." 

            Ikhny knew that Kizna was lying to her. By the tone of her voice, the way she chose her words, it was just evident. But… Ikhny had just as a right to Zero as Kizna did. 

            'But Kizna is, and always will be my friend…' Ikhny smiled slightly, 'And Kizna loves Zero… she just won't admit it… and that's okay with me…'

            Ikhny began to look for her transport-com, as their dorm loomed closer. It was no where to be found. "Damnit!" She said suddenly, sighing, "I think I left my computer back in the hanger."

            Kizna blinked, "You want me to come with you to get it?"

            "Iie. Daijobu. I'll be back in a little bit. Ja ne, Kizna!" Ikhny waved good bye to her friend then ran off down the halls. 

            'I can't believe it! I am _so tired and I left the stupid thing all the way in the hanger. Jeez!' Ikhny scolded herself as she ran through the eerily empty halls. It felt odd to be alone in the darkness… like anything could happen._

            Her breath and footsteps echoed through the halls as her pace began to speed up out of fright. 

            'This is ridiculous… what exactly am I afraid of?' She thought. 

             **CRASH**

            "Damnit!" Echoed through the halls as Ikhny came crashing down onto the cold, metal floor. Rubbing her lower back, she looked up into a pair of nonchalant, garnet eyes. 

            "Watch it, Allecto," Said a deep voice. Ikhny blushed deeply, as she stood up.

             "Gomen ne, Hiead-sama." 

            Hiead raised an eyebrow as he brushed himself off, "What, exactly, are you doing out here at this time of night?" 

            "I left my computer in the hanger," She said, looking past his shoulder into the dark oblivion. 

            "Oh? Not on a nightly stroll to see Enna?" 

            Ikhny gave a start and her eyes locked with his again, "N-nani?" 

            "You _do realize you're heading into the boys dormitories?" _

            She started again and peered into the darkness, seeing a very unrecognizable hall. On the wall to her right was a plaque stating: Dormitories for Candidates: 80-94.

            She blushed deeply and took a step back. "Gomen ne… I guess… I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

            Hiead looked at her with an unchanging expression, "Obviously." 

            "I guess, I'd better get going then…" She turned, but not before Hiead grabbed her arm. She swallowed hard and followed his firm grip up his arm, over his shoulders, and to his face. 

            "I'll go with you," He said firmly, in a no-nonsense matter. Ikhny blinked in response. 

            "N…nani?" She asked softly, "Doushite?" 

            "I know you, Allecto…" He let his face fall down to where his eyes were only several centimeters from hers. "And I don't want you running off to see Enna…"

            Ikhny was taken aback with his tone towards her. "Nani? But… Hiead-sama… I won't go to see him…"

            "Never the less…" He said firmly.

            Ikhny fell victim to his power over her and began to walk to the hanger. Secretly, she wondered exactly what _he was doing out at this time of night. But she knew better then to ask him any questions. That would only lead to trouble. _

            The silence continued between the two people and Ikhny began to feel a little squeamish about being around Hiead… alone… in the dark. Those three and Ikhny should never be mixed. 

            After what felt like hours of walking, the door to the hanger stood there. Ikhny breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Hiead would leave her now. 

            Ah, there would be no such thing. (Not in this story anyway ^.^) 

            Ikhny opened the door and Hiead stepped in front of her, walking down the narrow staircase ahead of her. Ikhny followed several steps behind, and decided to speak. 

            "Hiead-sama… you can go back to your dorm now… I'm perfectly fine…" She said softly. 

            He turned, his eyes glittering with a strange emotion, "I don't trust you, Allecto." Then he continued to walk down the stairs. Ikhny followed silently… angry that he thought she was going to continue her seduction of Zero. She knew that he loved Kizna. Yes, it broke her heart to know that… but there wasn't anything she could do. There were other boys… many other candidates. 

            "Well?" He was at the end of the steps looking up at Ikhny. She blushed and rushed down, catching her foot in the process. 

            "Ah!" She braced herself for contact against the hard steps, but instead felt a soft embrace around her shoulders. 

            "Watch yourself, Allecto!" said a firm voice, urgently. She looked up into the eyes of a young boy.

            "Hiead-sama?" She questioned, her eyes not believing.

            "What?" He asked as soon as she stood upright on the floor of the hanger. 

            "Ah… arigato…" She blushed, and tore her shocked eyes away from him.

            Hiead had never been thanked for anything before. (Well, let's see… has he done anything worth thanking him for?) It was so odd… he felt blood rush to his face suddenly. Thank god the lights were low. 

            "What for? If you injured yourself I'd be stuck with some half-ass repairer," He said in that 'I don't care' tone. 

            "Oh…" Ikhny was soft with her choice word. She turned from him and began looking for her computer.

            Hiead wanted to beat himself on the head. Why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he tell her he… he wasn't angry with her. That he didn't hate her… he was just… just…

            'In love with her, are you?' asked the voice at the back of his head. 

            Hiead blinked in surprise as he watched Ikhny's shadowy form cross the large, empty hanger. He never realized how pretty she was…

            'NO! It's ALLECTO! She's NOT pretty and I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!' He yelled in his mind over and over. 

            'Oh?' asked the voice in its annoyingly calm way, 'I control your actions, you know… I can make you walk over there and kiss the living daylights out of her…' 

            'Yeah right!' Hiead thought angrily, 'I'd never!'

            'You would like to do so right now, wouldn't you? Look at how pretty she is… look at how full her curves are… look at her and tell me you feel no attraction to her.'

            'I feel no attraction whatsoever toward her!'

            'Liar.'

            Ikhny stood up, placing the computer back into her pocket. "Well… I guess we'd better go…"

            'Don't make me do it…' Hiead begged in his mind, as he watched Allecto come across the hanger floor again. 

            'Why?' asked the voice sardonically, 'Afraid if I do you'll never be able to stop?'

            '…yes…'

            Ikhny began to walk toward the stairs, but not before Hiead's hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. 

            "What is it, Hiead-sama?" She questioned softly, feeling his powerful touch. 

            "Allecto… I'm really sorry…" And with those words he had pulled the smaller girl against his chest and he kissed her. And boy did he kiss her!

            His kiss was passionate and heated and it didn't show any signs of letting up. He could feel her full curves pulled tightly against his body, and her thin waist fit nicely into his arms. All of this added to some emotion that had been pent up for too long.

            Hiead kissed her deeply letting his hands explore her body, her firm skin, rounded hips, narrow shoulders. He avoided her breasts… the last thing he needed was to be slapped by her… or anyone who found out. 

            This thought made him pull away suddenly. What if some one found out!? Hiead would be ruined… people would say he'd gone 'soft'. That just couldn't be!!

            Ikhny blinked, looking into his eyes… "Nani ka?" 

            "I… Allecto…"

            Ikhny couldn't stop the forceful beating in her heart… she didn't know what was wrong… or what to do. So she did the only thing that made sense… she ran.


	4. You Belong To Me

Backfired Seduction

Chapter: _You Belong To Me_

Date: _October 1, 2002_

Brought To You By: **FRAKS INC. _Yeah… We'll do that. _**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Xaphrin desu!  And I'm here with another enthralling chapter of 'Backfired Seduction'. Crap beyond all crap. Yes, I like crap… and I'm proud to say that. Okay… well before you go a head and read my story I have several 'thank you's:

Thank You: **GideonRynn Girl, you rock and you know it. It's all about the hamsters.**

Thank You: **Ikhny Gnr  Girl, you keep those wheels moving in your brain. You've got talent, screw those damn vultures!**

Thank You: **MINNA-SAN! You guys have put through all hell with my rants and my raves and you guys kept me going to the end. You rock and you know it!**

And To You, The 'VULTURES': If you hate the damn story so much… exactly _why are you still reading it?_

Remember: I don't own Megami Kouhosei

And

Three chickens are worth eighty-two cows, and eighty two cows are worth seventy-one squacks, but my faithful fans are worth my heart. 

            Ikhny ran through the empty halls, her heart not stopping the horrendous beating within her. She had no idea what made Hiead-sama do such a strange and out of character… gesture. 

            She slowed her pace to catch her breath, her head pounding in sync with her heart. She didn't know what to do now. Hiead had… had kissed her. Now, granted that was certainly not a _bad kiss… on the contrary, it was the best kiss Ikhny had ever tasted in her life. _

             However… 

            Ikhny slammed her fist into the wall, tears of confusion breaking their constraints and over flowing onto her cheeks. What had just happened!? Hiead had _KISSED  her! What was this all about? _

            She touched her rapidly beating heart, then felt her swollen lips. Her body still tingled from his touches and… kisses.

            "Hiead-baka! I hate you!" She cried out in frustration. Every time she thought she had even understood him a sliver, he went and screwed up all perceptions of the silver haired dork!

            She fell to the floor, curling into a ball, trying to stop her silent sobs of mental chaos. Taking several deep breaths she pushed herself to a standing position and began to slowly walk down the hall. 

            Only one clear thought came out of this situation: She couldn't tell any one. She just couldn't. Not even Kizna…  no matter how much she wanted to tell them. She couldn't… or this situation would get ten times worse… 

             "Hiead… what have you done…?"

            'What have I done?' Hiead asked himself as he stared up at the ghostly shadows of the Pro-Ings. He'd kissed Ikhny. He liked the kiss… that was more then evident. And, yes, she did feel nice in his arms… like she belonged there. There and no where else.

             'Mine…' was the only word that came to mind when he thought of that kiss. 'Ikhny's mine… and no one else's!' he glared up at the Pro-Ings as if they were going to whisk Ikhny off her feet and take her away to a wonderland.  They simply stared back with their unchanging, god-like expressions.

             "DAMNIT!" He yelled, "ALLECTO YOU'RE MINE! YOU HEAR ME!?" His voice cried out, echoing off the walls and proclaiming that statement to every object in the hanger.

            That statement was the only thing that seemed to make sense to Hiead at that moment in time. And that was a good thing. 

            Ikhny rubbed sleep from her eyes as Kizna shook her gently.

            "Ikhny-sempai, it's almost ten. Don't you think you should get up now?" Kizna asked. Ikhny looked up at her angrily before throwing the covers over her head.

            "No."

            "Suit your self… if you want to hang out with us today, we'll be in the recreation room," Kizna shrugged, then walked out the door. 

            Ikhny lay there and waited, incase Kizna walked back in. Then she threw off the covers and stared at the bland ceiling. She hadn't slept at all last night. All she had thought about was Hiead… and his kiss. 

            A ring resounded from the door, signaling that some one outside wished to speak with some one inside. Ikhny stood up, her head suddenly beginning to reel. She went to the door, tripping over her sheets in the process. 

            "Hai?" She questioned as she opened the door. There stood a silver-haired, garnet-eyed, nonchalant human being.

             "Allecto," He said, nodding once in acknowledgement. He pushed past her and into her room, the door closing behind him. 

             "Anou… Hiead-sama… what do you want?" Ikhny questioned timidly. 

            "I came to talk to you, Allecto," He said calmly, sitting on the end of her bed and looking up at her, standing against the far wall. 

            She felt uncomfortable, as though her nightwear wasn't sufficient to cover her accurately. She rubbed her upper arm and avoided his eyes. "About what?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, as though she was a young child caught doing something wrong.

            "About last night."

            'Oh dear Lord… the kiss…' Ikhny's eyes moved even farther away from him and she tried to wet her lips in a futile attempt to keep her voice from cracking. "Oh?"

            Hiead looked at his nails, as though bored with something. "Are you sure you did a thorough enough check on my Pro-Ing?" 

            Ikhny's chest fell in relief, her blush fading quickly. In that same second her blush returned and her chest rose again in anger. What a bastard! _Him questioning __her checks? Did __he have the skill to repair the Pro-Ing?_

            She glared slightly at him. "Yes, Hiead-sama…I finished it and checked it. It should be running at 100% efficiency."

            "Hm… I expect no less…" He said calmly, then he looked at her as though to say, 'You _will be running another check on it though… won't you?'_

            Ikhny growled, then blushed as she suddenly felt his eyes bore into her even more. Her stomach tightened in response. "Was that all, Hiead-sama?" She questioned, her voice softly fading in several syllables. 

            Hiead just looked at her through his silver bangs, and shrugged. "I suppose."

            But he didn't remove himself from her room. He just sat there, staring at her, his eyes unmoving, and locked on her. 

             "Anou… Hiead-sama… I… I have to get dressed…" She felt her cheeks flush with color. He was making her terribly uncomfortable. 

             "I'm not stopping you."

            Ikhny looked at him, her eyes wide with a confused sort of shock. What, exactly, did he mean by _that? _

            "Would you… would you please leave?" She stuttered, her face as red as a sun-ripened tomato. She tore her gaze from his garnet eyes. 

            Hiead stared at her, his expression still unchanging, for what seemed like hours. Finally he stood up and walked to where she stood. 

            "Hiead-sama… I…" Ikhny didn't know what to say to him. "I'm very busy…" was what she said so 'smoothly'. 

            "Oh?" He questioned, "With what?"

            "I… I…"

            "Mm."

            There was a silence, and Ikhny tried to inch away from him against the wall, but he just moved with her, his body staying parallel to hers.

             "Allecto, I will see you later." His voice was demanding and what he said was not a question, offer, or statement. It was a command. And commands given by Hiead Gner were not to be defied.

            He took her chin in the crux his index finger and thumb made, and brought her soft, scared, brown eyes to meet his own garnet ones. The he just smiled malevolently, before walking quickly out of the room. 

            "Hiead-sama…?" She questioned softly. Exactly _what had just happened? He had just waltzed into her room and talked to her. Then he…_

            Ikhny touched her churning stomach. He was giving her body strange signals and she didn't know how to handle them. He made her feel both warm and sick within. As though she would burst because of him. 

            She quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room. That blasted boy was going to be the death of her, she knew that! She spent her every waking moment pondering him, even when she knew it wasn't worth her brain cells.

            She had to break a personal promise… she had to get at least a few answers to some of her questions, and there were few people she could talk to. She rushed around the corner, spotting the pink hair and cat ears quickly.

            "Kizna-sempai!" Ikhny called out. 

             Kizna stopped and turned around, smiling at Ikhny. "I'm glad you could join us."

             "Um…" Ikhny blushed in response, "Can I talk to you? … Alone?"

            Kizna looked at Wrecka, who shrugged in response, then continued to the Rec. Room. 

            "What is it, Ikhny?"

             "Anou… I don't know how to explain this…" Ikhny's cheeks were flushing a deep red by now and Kizna wondered what was making her so uncomfortable. 

             "Kizna… Hiead… Hiead kissed me last night." 

            Kizna's mouth dropped about ten feet through the floor. She stared at Ikhny, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth some how sputtering, "haba… ah… aa…"

            "You can't tell anyone, Kizna! You have to swear!" Ikhny's cheeks blushed redder and redder by the millisecond. 

             "Well… GODDESSES IKHNY! He **_KISSED YOU!?"_**

            "Shhh!" Ikhny's eyes glanced around, looking for prying ears. "Yeah… when I went back to get my computer he was out and around… and I just… saw him there. After a couple minutes he started acting weird. Then he … he grabbed me and kissed me."

            "I cannot believe this! He kissed you!"

            "Yes I know, Kizna… I don't know what to do…" She looked frustrated and Kizna tried her best to comfort her friend, although she was in her own state of shock. 

            "Ikhny, it's okay… do you like him like that?" She questioned.

            "I don't know!" Ikhny threw her hands into the air in confusion. "I never know!"

            "Did you like his kiss?"

            Ikhny's face flushed an amazing shade of fuschia, "Well… yes…"

            "Well then.. what more is there to say, Ikhny?"

            "I don't know… he hasn't brought it up… but he's acting even stranger now…" 

            Kizna smiled lightly, "Maybe you should talk with him…"

             "ALLECTO!" A voice bellowed, making both Ikhny and Kizna cringe. 

            "Hai, Hiead-sama?" Ikhny questioned, turning around slowly.

             "Kizna?" A soft voice asked. Kizna turned the opposite direction of Ikhny to see a brunette boy standing there. She blushed, seeing his sad face. 

            "Zero?"

            "Can I talk to you?"

            Kizna glanced back at the frightened Ikhny and glaring Hiead. She knew Ikhny would be safe… but… 

            "You take care, Ikhny… I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

             "Okay…" She whispered in response as Kizna followed Zero. 

            "Can I talk to you about… the other day?" Zero was timid as he spoke. It was as though he were afraid he was going to upset her. 

            "Hai?"

            "I'm… I'm sorry, Kizna… I can't say anything other then that… and I know you think I'm attracted to Ikhny, but I'm not… please.. I-"

            "Zero," Kizna said firmly. He looked up, his blue eyes filled with bafflement. She smiled and ruffled his hair, "Zero… you're so sweet."

            His eyes brightened up to a lighter shade of blue. "Then-"

            She interrupted him with a serious tone, she knew exactly what he was going to say, and she wasn't sure if she could say yes, but she was sure that she couldn't say no.  "I'm still… upset… over you and Ikhny, but maybe… after some time… things will go back to what they used to be."

            His eyes went dark again, then lightened and he smiled and held out his hand. "Deal."

            Kizna smiled as she took his offered hand. "Deal." 

            They stood there for a few more moments, smiling at each other, before breaking their bond and walking off to the recreational room. 

 (AN: That stupid little fluffy ditty was for those of you who wanted a bit of Kizna/Zero lovey dovey fluff. I know it's not exactly what you expected… but what can I say… mmm… not much.) 

            Hiead stood there, staring at her. It was a long time before he spoke. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

            Ikhny's eyes trembled, "You did… but I don't understand why…" She cringed as she realized her mistake of questioning him.

            In one fluid movement, he grabbed her narrow shoulders and pinned her against the wall. "You want to know _why?" He seethed, his eyes growing red._

             "Anou…"

            "I'll tell you… because she is connected with Zero, and Zero is a bastard; And Zero cannot, apparently, keep his hands off you; and _you, yes, __you, Allecto Ikhny, belong to me!"_

            His words were crystal clear to her now. She belonged to him… by an emotion that he couldn't admit. By an emotion that Ikhny herself couldn't admit to, although she knew it to be true. 

            She looked up into his seething form, then tentatively reached up and brushed some of his silver bangs from his eyes. His form released tension and his eyes grew darker as he calmed. 

            Ikhny's voice was the softest it had ever been as she spoke the next few words, "Then you… Gner Hiead… you belong to me."

**GIANT ENDING NOTE:**

**            I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF FAN-FICTIONS FOR MY WEBSITE (FRAKS INC.). IF YOU HAVE ANY YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUBMIT, I'D BE MORE THEN WILLING TO PLACE THEM ON THE SITE FOR YOU. PLEASE, CONTACT ME THROUGH THE E-MAIL ON MY FF.NET PROFILE PAGE OR THROUGH MY WEBSITE. ALL ANIMES ARE ALLOWED, ALL PAIRINGS, ALL GENRE, ALL RATING, SO ON AND SO FORTH. PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE AT:**

**            _http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin/index.html_**


End file.
